Hybrid power converter circuits provide efficient power solutions for power supply design. A hybrid power converter circuit is a type of power converter that provides direct current to direct current (DC-DC) conversion. A hybrid power converter contains one or more switching elements (e.g., one or more transistors) and reactive elements (e.g., capacitors and inductors). In connection with a periodic switching of the switching elements, the hybrid power converter may generate a current through an inductor to alternatively charge a capacitor and generate a sufficiently constant voltage through a load that may be coupled across the capacitor.
A shortcoming of existing direct current converters is that they may not provide a stable load voltage for a wide range of loads.
Accordingly, what is needed is a design for more control over the output voltage, without adding considerable cost and complexity, which can provide a constant output voltage across a wide range of loads.